


stubborn pride

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: EC Week 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, EC Week 2019, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Multi, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, The Enchanted Forest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Why are you so damned stubborn?  All we want to do is make sure you're all right, give you the love we know you want and need."





	stubborn pride

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15-16 June 2019  
> Written for: EC Week 2019  
> Prompt: Day Seven, June 16: Free Day!  
> Word Count: 1397  
> Summary: "Why are you so damned stubborn? All we want to do is make sure you're all right, give you the love we know you want and need."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU based during the Missing Year, but most of what we know about all of these characters still rings true. This fic takes place about 4-5 months after the events of "took a little time"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: took a little time  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, it's just not a theme week if I'm not writing at least one threesome fic. And I really wanted to get back to this particular triad again, as it's been way too long. Things are still a little rocky for our triad, but Snow and David continue to be there for Regina without fail. Hopefully I'll get another fic for them before another year passes by.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, but hopefully spellcheck and I got everything. If you see something we missed, lemme know? kthanxbai

She can hear them bickering outside her workroom door, but doesn't try to stop them. She hopes they'll just go away, but she often has her hopes dashed.

"Let her be, Snow."

"She's going to work herself into an early grave, David."

Regina knows that tone of voice. She _hates_ that tone of voice. It's the one that eventually wears Regina down, if only to shut her up. But she knows what Snow wants, what David wants, too. She's just not ready to give it to them. She may _never_ be ready.

"She's our only hope against--"

"What kind of hope will she be if she's dead? Hmm?"

The door knob rattles before the door opens to let them in.

"Regina?"

"Get out, Snow. I don't need you and your damned hope speeches right now." She watches Snow stride closer, notes David hanging back by the door as if he'd rather be _anywhere_ else. She knows that feeling well. "I mean it, Snow, I am not in the mood."

"You need to come to dinner and then to bed."

Regina's eyes narrow at that. "I'm sorry, dear, when did you become my mother? When you tricked me into killing the one that raised me?"

She's not sure how she doesn't see it coming. The sharp crack sounds like a gunshot, but the fire flaring up on her cheek where Snow's palm connects is enough to make Regina stumble backward into her worktable. Before she realizes it, she's on her ass on the floor, tears slipping down her cheeks, and Snow looms over her.

"You don't get to keep bringing that up when you want to guilt me into leaving you alone, Regina."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Snow crouches next to her, trying to pull her hand away to look at the cheek that still burns and aches. "Why are you so damned stubborn? All we want to do is make sure you're all right, give you the love we know you want and need."

Regina narrows her eyes and glares at Snow, unwilling to speak to her. Soft footfalls indicate David is coming to join them. _Fantastic!_ She's actually surprised Snow didn't send David alone to check on her. He's always gotten better results in the long run. Not that she wants _any_ kind of results where these two are concerned. She just wants to be left alone to do her work. Even the thief has learned that, though his adorable toddler son still feels that _My Majesty_ is his best friend, and who is she to abuse him of that thought?

"Come to dinner, Regina," David murmurs as he kneels next to her. "You haven't left this room in three days. Eat something, get some fresh air, and then get a good night's rest."

"And let everyone see your wife's handprint on my face?" she growls. "I'd sooner perish alone in this workroom than face that gossiping horde you call friends and loyal subjects."

"Don't make me send Roland in," Snow mutters.

"Well, at least you can admit that you use him, too."

"That's enough, Regina."

She struggles to get out from between them, suffocated by their false concern. It takes a moment to get to her feet, fighting off a minor bout of vertigo in the process. David's right about how little concern she's given to her health, physical _and_ emotional. She's still not sure how comfortable she feels with the tenderness she gets from him, from both of them, and denies herself the ability to just let go of her rigid control and allow them in. She starts to walk away, intending to get them to precede her to the dining hall, then ditch them to go to her room and down a bottle of wine or two before passing out.

Her body apparently has other plans as her vertigo grows stronger and she suddenly doesn't know what direction is up.

"Regina!"

*****

She wakes up to the familiar sensation of her mattress underneath her, warm bedding over her, and the soft crackle of the fire in the fireplace. It takes a moment to recognize the solid warmth behind her as David's chest, which makes her body pillow actually Snow. There's a flare of outrage that they should make such presumptions about her when she… She pauses then and tries to remember what happened.

"You're thinking too loudly, Regina," Snow murmurs. "David, tell her to go back to sleep."

In response, David's hand moves from her hip to settle low on her belly, rubbing small circles that are more soothing than she ever wants to admit. He's done it every time she's been his little spoon, ever since that day she'd fallen so ill and puked in Snow's lap. It never fails to calm her, but she attributes that more to his warm strength behind her than where his hand is.

"Just go back to sleep, honey," David says, kissing her shoulder. "It's only been a few hours since we got you to eat and take a warm bath with Snow."

Warm… She shifts her head back to look at him. "What bath? You both barged into my workroom and demanded I go eat. And then Snow slapped me."

Snow sighs softly and strokes Regina's cheek. "What was said this time to prompt me slapping you? Was it about me trying to mother you? Or another dig about me killing her?"

Regina feels a pang of regret at her words. It's a low blow, and she knows it, but sometimes she lashes out with the easiest way to inflict pain to deflect her own pain and self-loathing. Her lips part to apologize, but a memory pulls up of the three of them having dinner tonight on her terrace with Robin and Roland. The boy was curled up in her lap the whole time, torn between animatedly telling her stories and fighting sleep. It had eased a bit of her grief over Henry, though not enough, never enough. After Robin took Roland and retired for the night, David and Snow had mentioned the bath as an alternative to wine to help her sleep without nightmares.

"It was a dream?" she asks softly, hating that she still had a nightmare of sorts despite their attempt to stave it off. "I-I'm sorry."

Snow's lips brush hers gently. "You have nothing to apologize for, honey. Who here knows you better than I do? Maybe I shouldn't be so strict about you not drinking so much wine, but I worry about you."

"We both do," David adds in, brushing another kiss to her shoulder. "Your nightmares have been lessening with us staying here at night, but we know they're likely never truly going to stop. All you have to do is let us know what you need and we'll do it if it's in our power."

Tears fill her eyes at the veracity of their words. This was never something she thought she'd have in her life, this strangely calming love that her once greatest enemies now offer her unconditionally. She fights it, some days more and some less, but deep down she knows that this is the only thing truly keeping her from sinking into the depths of the Sleeping Curse for the rest of eternity. She fears becoming too complacent though, terrified that she'll lose them just as she has everyone else who ever mattered to her.

"Hey, Regina, don't cry." Snow's voice is as gentle as the touch of her lips to Regina's temple. "You're okay. We're all okay. We're not going anywhere."

"Stubborn fool," she mutters.

"Stubborn, yes," Snow says with a chuckle. "But not a fool. It takes a lot of strength to open yourself to love again after everything you've been through. You can't scare us away, honey, and neither can your nightmares. We're stronger when we're together." Regina nods and lets out a soft sob, unable to speak suddenly. Snow just pulls her into a hug, David moving to keep close, as well. "Shh, it's okay, Regina. Just let it out. We've got you. You're loved and you're safe."

Snow repeats the words until Regina cries herself to sleep, surrounded by the only two people who could truly destroy her if they wanted to. She just has to trust that they won't, and so far her faith in them has been rewarded in spades.


End file.
